Truth
by HomeandAwayFF
Summary: This story is about Aiden and Emily relationship and Charlotte finding out. How will it affect Emily plan? Will she tell Charlotte the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. I had this idea and for some reason I just had to write. I hope you guys like it tell me your thoughts on it good or bad. ENJOY!**

This story is set about 6 weeks after Emily gets shoot and everyone but the Grayson's (not Charlotte) and Emily's team (Aiden, Nolan and Jack) thinks something bad not sure what happen on the boat. Emily and Daniel live in the beach house (she got it back). They made it look like the photo Lydia had was fake and Emily made Daniel believe he was so drunk the he heard things and thinks she was pregnant but lost it when shoot. Sarah's gone. Aiden is still living at Nolan's. Jack laying low. Charlotte has an apartment in the Hamptons.

**Charlotte P.O.V**

''Thanks Charlotte for looking after the bar'' Jack said.

''No problem it's not like I'm super busy these days it's nice to be wanted'' Charlotte said.

"Hey glad to… ''

''errrr''

''what"

"my computer keeps blacking out I would get a new one put need documents off it" Charlotte explained.

''Right''

''do you know how to fix?"

''Nop I could try but I would end up making it worst"

"prefect"

''Nolan would, you should find him get him to help"

''great idea, Thank You I will go see him know'' Charlotte said happy.

"Jake need your help now" one of the cooks yelled.

''Have fun see ya" Charlotte yelled walking out the door.

**Emily P.O.V**

''Nolan you home'' I yelled threw his house.

''No he's with Patrick'' I heard Aiden say.

''Great that what I need him with the favourite son," Emily said unhappy.

''What wrong"

''Nothing I'm fine'' I tried to convince him.

''Emily I know you something's up'' Aiden told her well putting an arm around her.

''Daniel is driving me crazy I'm ready to kill him''

''I can take care of that" making Emily laugh a bit.

''Is that a smile I see'' Aiden asked well hugging her. Aiden kissed the top heard. '' Emily everything going to be ok all you have to do is finish things and we can run off in to the sunset and get married ok.'' ''OK'' he asked again.

''Ok. . . I miss you'' Emily said then kissing him.

''Tell me about it.''

''When do you have to be back''

''a couple of hours'' Emily said smiling.

''Good'' Aiden said then kissing her. They started making out not stopping and walking to his bedroom.

**Charlotte P.O.V**

I was walking with my laptop to Nolan house from the back I come next to the pool to see.

Emily and Aiden making out. I was shocked how could she do this I see Emily pulling off Aiden shirt their lips part for seconds and then they are back on top of each other they go in a room no doubt what they about to do. I run as fast as I can trying to put to giver what just. I set on the beach with the laptop. I think I should tell my parents and brother but then I think everything Emily has been threw and what Daniel did with Sarah I should talk to Emily. I start heading to the beach house.

''Daniel'' Charlotte said shocked.

''Yeh I do live he''

'' I was looking for Emily''

''she's out with her accountants about a kids playground thing.

"Why?'' Daniel ask well going through some paper work''

''Just some girls stuff do you mind if I wait here''

''no but I have to go to work now and it looks like I am going to be home really late mind telling Emily that when she comes home we were going to have dinner put she can have it with you now''

''Yeh''

''Bye''

''Bye''.

** Emily P.O.V**

Aiden and I fell back on the bed. ''That was amazing'' I said very pleased.

''I know.''

I smiled then rolled over on to Aiden ''I have to go now to dinner with Daniel"

''Right'' Aiden whispered.'' I don't want you to leave.''

''Me ever'' I said then kissing him. ''I really have to go'' I said

''I know''

''I love you'' I said making Aiden smile

''I love you too'' Aiden then kissed Emily and just held her for a bit.

_**Half an hour later**_

I walk in to the beach house to see Charlotte on the stairs. ''Hey what you doing here''

''we need to talk''

''ok what's up''

'' first something happen at work so Daniel has to work late''

''great''

''where were you'' Charlotte said standing up with a poker face.

'' I had this kids thing to set up why you ask'' I said well walking to the sink

''really you didn't have your tong down Aiden Mathis!'' Charlotte alleged.

**Thanks for reading please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily P.O.V**

I was shocked how would Charlotte know. ''What"

''don't I went to Nolan's and saw you and Aiden together'' Charlotte confirmed.

''Charlotte'' I said

''I can't look at you I have to go'' Charlotte yelled and then started working out. I stood there shocked I knew I was in trouble I got my bag and headed to Nolan's.

**Charlotte P.O.V**

I knew I should have heard her side but I was so angry. I took a breath and decided to go back to my apartment and talk to Emily tomorrow.

**Aiden P.O.V**

I was watching T.V when Emily stormed in. '' Hey ''

''We have a big problem''

''What''

''Charlotte saw us today here making out together'' Emily said walking out side and siting on the chairs.

''How'' I said following her outside.

''She came past for Nolan and saw us"

I put my hand on the back of her neck and kiss her head. ''What are you going to do'' I asked.

''I don't know if she tells Victoria or Daniel I'm dead''

I thought and then it hit me. ''So you tell her the truth.''

''What.''

''Tell her who you are that you're her sister'' I explained.

''Are you insane I can't tell her the truth''

''why not?''

''Because . . . ''because'' I repeated.

''So let's get this right you can tell Jake but you can't tell your own sister'' I said.

''That was different and you know it I had no choice" "Hate to brake it to you but you have no choice.''

**Next day**

**Emily P.O.V**

''Hey'' Charlotte said walking into the beach.

''I need to explain to you''

''you think''

''I just need you to know I do love you'' I said.

''Ok the truth is I'm Amanda Clake.''

''Don't say anything when I was in juvvie I meet a girl called Emily Thorne, Amanda we changed lives, three years ago I decided to come here and get back at the people that destroyed my life and sent my … our farther to prison when I came here I wanted to get revenge on the people that took our farther away from us when I came here I didn't know we were sisters OK. I ended up falling for Daniel and stopped my revenge. The thing is I meet Aiden a couple of years ago we were really close he left me but. When he came old feelings came up and we have this thing but I ended it last year. Daniel been driving me crazy and I keep on think about everything that happen so I went to go see Nolan he wasn't home. Him and Aiden have become mates so Aiden been staying there so I went to see Nolan but he wasn't there I needed to talk things just happened and yeh. I regret it the second it happened ok I love Daniel.'' I looked at Charlotte

''why didn't you ever tell everyone who you were''

''Why do you think I wanted a new life and when Amanda came here she was happy I didn't want to change that she was like sister to me she loved you so much you were her sister to her.''

''Now what I'm just so post to forget you sleep with another man''

''I know you are upset but to be honest it not like Daniels innocent please forgive me like I have forgiven Daniel.''

''Ok you are my sister I guest so I will forgive you just make sure it will never happen again'' Charlotte demanded.

''it won't'' me and Charlotte hugged I hated lieing to my sister.


End file.
